When the Demons Come Marching In
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: What happens when the Akasuki attack a bored Overlord of the Neither World, Kohona gets a massive army of demons marching towards them. So hold on Naruto, you’re about to meet Laharl the Overlord! Naruto Disgaea crossover. Rated T


What happens when the Akasuki attack a bored Overlord of the Neither World, Kohona gets a massive army of demons marching towards them. So hold on Naruto, you're about to meet Laharl the Overlord! Naruto/ Disgaea crossover.

I do not own Disgaea or Naruto, if I did I'd be one rich mother F…

'Regular Speech'

'_thoughts/thought talking'_

'**Demon speech**'

'**_Demon thinking_**'

'_Demon thought speech_'

'**Justu**'

* * *

When the Demons Come Marching In

Episode One: Akasuki Failed Attack

* * *

Laharl was bored, he was very bored, he was _unbearably _bored; he was so bored, he actually gave the prinnies a bonus. "Damn, nothing exciting ever happens anymore!" he ranted to no one in particular as he sat on his throne, unaware of the two shadows raising up from behind him, or did he? "What do you two want?" He demanded without bothering to even turn to see them.

"Just your head!" One shouted and removed his sword from his back and brought it down at an angel and cut the throne into two, however the blue haired demon was no longer there. "WHERE'D THE BRAT GO!" the shark like swordsman shouted out as he tried to find the Overlord, just as his quiet, red eyed partner did the same.

"Well, well, well, once again I am impressed by humans, seems that my day got less boring." The red eyed Overlord said as he appeared in front of them, sword drawn. However he was quickly drawn by eyes of the weasel man as his eyes became like a black saw with a red dot in the middle spinning. One second passed, two seconds passed, ten seconds passed, "What are you doing?" asked an annoyed ruler of the Neither World, shocking both members of the Akasuki.

"Uh, Itachi?" The taller of the two red clouded coat wearers asked.

"Yes Kisame?" The last of the two Uchiha answered back in a squeaky voice from the shock.

"Isn't the **Tsukiyomi** supposed to be unbreakable and once they look into your eyes it's all over?"

"Yes"

"Then why is the brat is unaffected by it!" The shark man yelled out while pointing to said brat, making Laharl get a stress mark on the back of his head, which lead him to send an energy slash with his blade towards the two who just managed to dodge at the last second. The blast caused all of the Overlord's Vassals to head towards the throne room, in front were Laharl's right hand men….I mean women. The first being a red head, pig-tailed, flat chested, always dissing the Prince or trying to kill him, a demon aged teenager named Etna. The other teenage girl next her was basically her polar opposite, long blonde hair, little bat wings on her back, a big red bow on top of her head that went with the red trim on her white dress and her tail coming out from under it, the Fallen Angel Flonne. Behind them were the leaders of ever class of Vassals under the young rulers…rule, for the humanoids there ranged from the basic warrior to the powerful Majin; the Angels, thanks to the peace treaty between the Neither World and Celestia; and for the beasts. . .well there was one of every kind. The mere sight of the massive collection made the two hard-core, S-class missing nins nearly piss themselves

"It's time for us to retreat Kisame." stated the rouge Kohona nin in his usually tone, however both ran away like scared little girls through the portal they used to get to the Neither World with the army of demons nipping at their heels, dodging the incoming attacks sent towards them in very un-ninja ways.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" The ruler of the world shouted out just before the two escaped into the portal, everyone skidded to a halt as they saw the portal close, "Gate Keeper, did you get the location to their realm?" Laharl asked in a demanding way towards a female cleric, who just simple gave her lord a small nod, causing him to grin with pure evil intent behind it.

"I know that look," Etna said as she put on the same kind of grin on her face as she looked at the Prince, "you're going after them aren't you Prince?"

"Of course, I was getting bored and those two gave me a way to have some fun." The Overlord simple stated as he crossed his arms, his grin still on his face, he then turns to two figures just behind him. "And I bet you two want to go back there."

* * *

**Back with the Two of the Nine Akasuki members**

Both the Traitor of the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist nins were panting as the just barely escaped the wrath of the Overlord. "What are (pant) we going to tell (pant) the Leader?" Kisame managed to asked his comrade.

"We (pant) tell him (pant) that he sent a horde of demons (pant) at us (pants) then more after that (pant) but first….POCKY RUN!" The shorter of the two yelled as he left with a trail of dust behind him, while his partner was left in shock at how fast he went after the chase.

* * *

**Etna:** Oh no someone, has killed the prince!

**Laharl:** I'M NOT DEAD!

**Etna: **But have no fear citizens, the great detective Etna is here to solve the crime.

**Flonne: **Oh thank goodness.

**Laharl: **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!

**Etna: **With all the clues around the case will be solved in no time

**Etna:** Next time on _Super Detective Etna_, Episode 2: The Murder Is….

**Laharl: **Why do I even bother anymore.

* * *

I know it's shorter than most of my work, but I didn't want to ruin it by going in too deep yet. Please R & R ! 


End file.
